DJ Ultra Beats
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland After Delicia, Felicia, and the Party District guard defeat the group of trespassers that was trying to enter the district, the guard mentions that they won't have to deal with trespassers for much longer, but cuts himself off as he realizes he accidentally almost mentioned information he wasn't supposed to reveal. DJ Ultra Beats shows up and says that it's okay to tell them, as they have the right to know for helping out. She says that she came here to see what was happening, and thanks everyone for handling things. She then invites Felicia and Delicia to the Lightning Lounge, where she promises to explain what the guard was about to say. At the Lightning Lounge, DJ Ultra Beats reveals what's going to happen to the Party District the day after Felicia's magic show: the district is going to physically separate from the rest of Olidroll and become its own city. Delicia and Felicia are shocked, and Felicia asks how something like that is possible. DJ Ultra Beats elaborates that she's going to gather Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to awaken Regigigas. The four of them along with a Pokemon worker crew are going to move the Party District to the Yellow Sea, just in front of Victory Road. When Felicia asks how long this has been planned out, DJ Ultra Beats answers that she's been thinking about it for a few weeks, and kept second-guessing whether it was necessary, but made a final decision recently as the number of trespassers trying to sneak into the district has increased. She hasn't told the public because she wants to avoid a panic and for everyone to live their lives as normal until it's time. Felicia asks how many people know about it, and DJ Ultra Beats replies that Nosy Nosepass, the Party District guard, the sailor who'll take everyone to Party City after the move, ICSW, and the Guardian know about it, with the Guardian having given their approval. DJ Ultra Beats asks Felicia and Delicia if they'd like to come with her, and both decide to join after Felicia reassures Delicia that her family would go any distance to get candy for her. DJ Ultra Beats says that she'll inform everyone the morning of the day after Felicia's magic show, and then the three will head out. During Felicia's magic show, DJ Ultra Beats introduces Felicia on stage. After the show, she thanks Felicia for her spectacular display of magic and says that she hopes to have Felicia at the Lightning Lounge again for more shows in the future. The next morning, DJ Ultra Beats makes the announcement to the Party District, telling everyone to prepare to evacuate and apologizing for the short notice. She then goes outside to meet Felicia and Delicia. DJ Ultra Beats promises to take full responsibility if Felicia and Delicia's parents are upset at them, as she's the one who told them about everything and invited them to go with her, but Felicia says that they're the ones who agreed to it, and that DJ Ultra Beats asked if they wanted to go, not forced them to. Felicia says that they just focus on finding the Regis for now, and DJ Ultra Beats says that she's ready if Delicia and Felicia are. The three go to Mt. Spoon, where DJ Ultra Beats pours lemonade on a rock, explaining that Registeel likes lemonade and will come down from the mountains if it smells some. Right after, Registeel arrives for the lemonade, and catches up with DJ Ultra Beats. Registeel mentions hearing from Alumia that DJ Ultra Beats became a Gym Leader, and asks if she's still challenging the league or if she settled on her Gym Leader position. DJ Ultra Beats replies that becoming a Gym Leader was her goal from the beginning, and that she battled the other leaders first to make a name for herself before challenging Stryker for the position of Electric leader. Registeel then asks what brings her to Mt. Spoon, and DJ Ultra Beats explains the plan to Registeel, who's on board but requests to be able to finish the lemonade first. After Registeel finishes the lemonade, the group heads to Dyserean Desert where Regirock is, wondering what kind of rhymes Regirock has in store for them. After Delicia manages to finish three of Regirock's punchlines, Regirock is impressed and asks the group what they came here for. DJ Ultra Beats and Registeel explain the plan to Regirock, and then the group heads to Crystal Castle for Regice. DJ Ultra Beats and ICSW greet each other when the group arrives at Crystal Castle, with ICSW commenting on how she didn't expect DJ Ultra Beats to bring human company. DJ Ultra Beats explains that Delicia and Felicia helped out dealing with some trespassers, so she filled them in and allowed them to come with her. ICSW then says that Felicia's magic show was amazing, and that Regice is in the room to the left. When the group meets Regice, Regice is still tired and asks for more time to wake up, explaining that it can only seem to go to bed at a decent time when nothing is going on, and that if something important is happening the next day, it has trouble getting to sleep. Regice suggests that someone could battle ICSW in the meantime. DJ Ultra Beats allows Regice time to wake up and asks if anyone would like to battle ICSW, to which Delicia volunteers. If Delicia speaks to DJ Ultra Beats before going to battle ICSW, DJ Ultra Beats gives some info on ICSW: she mainly uses Ice and Fairy types, and is the region's Mega Evolution gatekeeper, but will probably play to Delicia's level and not use Mega Evolution when battling her. After Delicia's battle with ICSW, Regice is ready to go and the group heads to Neon Temple where Regigigas is. Regigigas is awakened and informed of the plan, which it agrees to since it has the Guardian's approval, is being set in motion, and seems like a historical event. The group then goes back to Olidroll, to the Residential District where the Regis and a Pokemon worker crew consisting of Machamp have begun to move the Party District. Nosy Nosepass is in the area reporting on what's happening, and approaches DJ Ultra Beats asking if she has anything to say to the viewers. DJ Ultra Beats answers that she's said basically everything she had to say already, but reaffirms her apologies for the short notice and any messed up schedules, but that she really does believe that it's for the best. Several hours later, the Friend Ship arrives to transport the Party District residents. DJ Ultra Beats decides to find out what everyone thinks about the plan before the ship reaches Party City, as she's anxious but wants to face them now as she'll have to soon. She also wishes luck to Felicia and Delicia in explaining everything to their parents. When Delicia finds Felicia and her parents at the Friend Area, DJ Ultra Beats is with them, having just explained to their parents. After their parents reassure Delicia and Felicia that they understand, DJ Ultra Beats gives a speech to everyone present in the Friend Area reaffirming that she knows there will be inconveniences from no longer being connected to Olidroll, but that she's confident everyone will adjust to the change eventually, and that the trespassers were more difficult to get used to, with her patience decreasing as the number of trespassing attempts increased. The audience reassures her that they completely support her decision, and DJ Ultra Beats is relieved. After Delicia and Felicia speak to the Guardian, Pandora, and Wendy at the back of the ship, DJ Ultra Beats shows up with her Xurkitree, asking if it's an Ultra Beast party or Pheromosa only. The group hangs out and stares at the sea until the ship reaches Party City. Later, when Chelsea performs her new song, "Itemfinder", at the Lightning Lounge, DJ Ultra Beats welcomes her on stage, saying that even though everyone is still trying to adjust to the changes, that doesn't mean they have to postpone fun. Pokemon Spork In Pokemon Spork, DJ Ultra Beats is first met at Crolea's birthday party. She asks the player what they think of the music, saying that she chose it specifically for the party. She hopes to see the player in Party City one day. Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Ultra_Beats.png |class=DJ |name= |location=Party City |locationname=Lightning Lounge |prize= 7900 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Ultra_Beats.png |class=DJ |name= |location=Party City |locationname=Lightning Lounge |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes |} * ".''" -When sending out last Pokemon. * "''This victory music is for you!" -After defeat. Rewards Sprites Trivia * DJ Ultra Beats' favorite season is summer * DJ Ultra Beats was designed by Yoru * DJ Ultra Beats' nickname theme = Vocaloids